


Neon

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [13]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Jonghyun is the High Warlock of Seoul, M/M, Onho are parabatai, and they are in love okay, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Camomile or milk tea, what do you want? Tell me, is it okay hot?Relax a little NEON, that’s a point, you know neon colorsWhen you turn off the light,everything but you turns black





	Neon

            Jinki didn’t even look up from his bag when he heard the knuckles rake against the half closed door. For he knew who it was just by their presence. “What do I owe this visit?”

            “My parabatai and lover is being forced across the world, and I cannot go because of my position here as head of the Institute.”  Minho frowned as he closed the door behind him, “I don’t want you going.”

            “By orders of the Clave, I must go,” Jinki straightened, his thick black markings moving across his skin as his simple tank top shifted on his frame. “It won’t be forever Minho. Just six months.”

            Minho crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him blankly as his longer bangs fell into his eyes. “You say that as if we haven’t been separated for more than a day in almost two decades. What if something happens and I find out from my rune and can’t do anything about it.”

            “That won’t happen.” Jinki sighed and tossed the shirt he was folding haphazardly onto the top of the bag before crossing the room to gently pull Minho’s arms down. He rubbed his arms for a moment as he looked up at him, smiling as he moved his hands down to curl their fingers together. “You’re strong, baby. You have to be.”

            “I don’t want to be strong. I want you.” Minho pouted, “Here, under my institute’s roof where I can be there to protect you.”

            Jinki pushed up to gently kiss him, “I don’t like this just as much as you, but we both know the London Institute needs me. I wish you could come with me, but you are needed here. This institute is your baby. All you’ve ever wanted was to be the head.”

            “It doesn’t mean shit without you.”

            “It’s nice to feel wanted.” With a chuckle, Jinki kissed him once more and pulled away. Minho whined and Jinki patted his cheek gently, a fond expression on his face. “Tonight is my last night here in Seoul for another six months. I want to spend it enjoying my time with you before I have to leave.”

            “Alright, I apologize.” Minho softened, and smiled, moving his hand to push Jinki’s hair behind his ear. “What do you want to do?”

            “Anything as long as I’m with you.”

            With pink cheeks, Minho grumbled, “Maybe London will get some of the sap off of you.”

            "Never.”

_\----_

_3 Months later_

            Jinki tapped his fingers on the heavy table in front of him, think volumes scattered across, scrolls held open by weights, and his pen was held between his teeth. He let out a deep sigh and let the pen drop into his awaiting palm. Three months and all the trails had gone cold. No recent mundane murder, which on one hand was good, but on another, it made finding the original criminal harder. He was the best tracker the Clave had and he hadn’t caught a single sign in weeks about if and when the next attack would occur. His brow was furrowing when he heard a deep voice he knew very well speak behind him. “Well, aren’t you going to greet me Jinki?”

            He whipped around so quickly he felt his neck crack a little. Standing there was his parabatai and lover Minho, who should be in Seoul running the institute. Jinki rushed from his seat, crashing into him with his fingers up in Minho’s hair and pressing his nose into his neck. When he pulled away he cupped his face, trying to figure out how and why he was there. “What are you doing here? Who’s running the institute? How’d you get here so quickly I-”

            Minho laughed, big eyes crinkling as he swooped down to give him a quick kiss. “I came to visit you. I’ve missed you something horrible these last three months. Kibum is running the institute. And finally my love, I had a little help with transportation.”

            He could see Jinki almost calculating what he meant by help, but then he was smiling so wide. “Jonghyunie! Is he here?”

            “Waiting outside the gates.” As he finished his sentence Jinki’s fingers were curling around his wrist and tugging him after him. After it was obvious he wasn’t going as fast as he wanted to, Jinki let his arm go and skidded around the corner toward the front door. As Minho stepped out he managed to see Jinki colliding with Jonghyun some 100 feet away. The High Warlocks bright colored eyes could be seen as he smiled, but only for a moment for they fluttered close as Jinki pressed a deep kiss against his lips.

            As he got closer he heard Jinki softly asked, “What made you come to visit me now?”

            Jonghyun caressed his cheek, long nails causing Jinki to tingle a little as they ran over his skin. “It’s been a long three months without you Beautiful. I missed your warmth gorgeous.”

            “You should probably return and tell them you’ll be gone for a few days.” Minho gently suggested as he stepped to wrap his arm around Jonghyun.

            Jinki rose his eyebrow, “A few days?”

            Jonghyun smirked, “You think we can make up three months of loving you in just a day? I know you’re just as smart as you are pretty Jinki.”

            The shadowhunter returned into the institute with soft pink cheeks, mumbling about how insufferable his two boyfriends were.

—--

            Jonghyun gently stirred the cup of tea with a small spoon, moving his finger in a circle to move the spoon in the cup on the table in front of them. He was laying on Jinki, nuzzling his cheek into his chest. The well-worn hands moving down his side were very soothing, almost making his eyes close from the motion. The hotel room they were staying in was lavish, as per Jonghyun’s insistence. Minho was on the phone in the other room, probably Kibum with an emergency that really wasn’t an emergency. Jonghyun’s voice was slow and a little slurred as drowsiness was taking over him. “The moment we portaled here he had a phone call.”

            “It’s probably just his younger brother causing mayhem for Kibum,” Jinki mumbled, shifting to look down at him. He smiled softly, “C’mere. Let the tea set for a minute.”

            The spoon quietly clinked as it fell against the rim of the cup, Jonghyun pushing up just enough so their faces were parallel to one another. He ran his thumb over Jinki’s bottom lip as he asked, “Yes, Gorgeous?”

            After pecking his lips Jinki smiled, a soft, small curve of his lips as he kissed him more. His skin was warm against him, body thick and tight, and runes swirling across him. “I missed you.”

            “Oh, we missed you so much.” He ran a long nail over Jinki’s jaw, over his chin, and down his neck to his adams apple. “My bed was never as warm as it should have been.”

            “Are you warm now, Baby?”

            Jonghyun hummed. “There are a few activities that could warm me up a bit more.”

            With a grin, Jinki brushed their noses together. “Oh yeah?”

            He gently moved Jinki’s hand to his ass, pushing forward to kiss him. His breath hitched when his ass was squeezed. “I’m warmer already.”

            “Alright they-” Minho stopped in his tracks and his expression was slack on his face. “Oh come on. I leave for five minutes and there’s ass grabbing on the couch.”

            Jinki laughed as Jonghyun sucked at his neck, “The price of being the boss I guess, Huh Baby?”

            There was a deep pout on his face. “I thought we were having tea.”

            “Ah, oh yeah.” Jinki shifted, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. “Come on Baby. Let’s finish the tea. There’s more where this came from.”

            As the two men moved and settled on the couch Minho plopped on the other side of Jinki. The two cups of tea were lifted and soft blows of air were blown over them to cool the tea a little more. Jonghyun snuggled up to Jinki’s side, careful of his grip on the cup. “I thought it would help relax you. The both of you are too stressed out.”

            “We’re always stressed,” Minho mumbled over the rim of his cup.

            “Hopefully while with me these next couple days you can forget the world beyond these warded walls and just relax,” Jonghyun pushed up to kiss the shell of Jinki’s ear. “Maybe we could test out that jacuzzi bathtub once you're done. Massage the kinks out of your muscles.”

            Jinki glanced over at him over his cup as he sipped the hot liquid. He swallowed before humming, downing the remaining amount of tea and moving to put it back on the table, the cup clinking as he placed it back on the little saucer. He blinked over at the warlock, “I’m done.”

            Jonghyun grinned, nails tapping against his knee, “You sure are.” In the distance, they could hear the water splashing against the porcelain of the tub. He ran a single nail down the curve of Jinki’s jaw. “I’ll be waiting for my loves.”

            Minho looked over at Jinki as Jonghyun left and laughed at how dazed he was. “You really missed us didn’t you?”

            Jinki licked his lips slowly, voice deep and gravely, “You have no idea.”

—--

            The lights were dimmed in the bathroom, the bathtub full, bubbles popping along the surface and the Jets were running. Jonghyun was leaning against the far headrest, arms up along the edge of the tub. The room smelled of warm vanilla. Jinki gently snorted as Minho ate the entire scene up. Jonghyun was beginning to pout when it shifted as Jinki pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion. As he stepped into the water to join Jonghyun, Minho struggled to get his socks off. Jinki dipped his head back to wet his hair. He moved his hands over his hair to push it off his forehead when Jonghyun slowly climbed over his legs into his lap. 

            Minho’s voice rose a little in panic as he fought his pants to get off his ankles, stumbling a little across the tile floor. “Waiiiit. Wait for me.” 

            Both men looked over with a fond smile as Minho won the battle and threw the garment across the room. He flashed an embarrassed smile when he noticed both his boyfriends staring at him. Jonghyun tapped the edge gently with his palm, “C’mon Babe. There’s plenty of room.” 

            Between kisses and the start of something more, it was a miracle any of them actually got clean.


End file.
